True beginning
by androsslit
Summary: A person who died and is given a chance at life and is granted 3 wishes
1. Chapter 1

True beginning

By Androsslit

I do not own Harry Potter or other fictions that I find them selves in to my stories so if people have a problem please tell me about it.

I found myself in absolute darkness. I knew I was conscious, but I didn't know who I was the thing was that I knew common knowledge like history, maths and sciences, geography. However, I don't know my personal history. As I lounged in the darkness, a bright light was moving towards me and as it stopped before me, I heard a voice that shook me to the core.

"Hello there. I am here to offer you a chance at another chance at life. And because of this you will be given a choice of three gifts plus a choice of a word to be reside in. Please make your decision"

My mind froze for a moment and then I began thinking:

1\. Libromancy

2\. Biomancy

3\. The ability to harness and learn any magic

4\. The world of my choice is the world of harry potter with the timeline moved up to the year 2000.

That means that harry potter is born on July 31st, 2000

And that I would be born on May 25th 2000

"That would be possible you will be born in England to a mundane family and also have access to Libromancy, Biomancy, Wizarding magic and any magic that you come into contact with you will be able to learn. When you have learned enough of the new magic a tattoo of a symbol representing that form of magic will be given to you.

Thus, to start you will have a tattoos that only you would be able to see, these tattoos would represent the different magics that you would have access to, they would be of a book, of DNA, and a wand. You will also be given the minimum knowledge of how to use the three magics that I am giving you. Each time you gain enough expertise in a new form of magic you will receive a new tattoo that represents that magic. These tattoos will become more and more complicated the more you master each magic. Good luck"

There was a flash of light and I found my self in the body of a five-year-old child 'Thank you ROB for sparring me the horror of being born and having to go through being a baby'.

I looked around I was in a descent child's room with everything that entailed, a bed, a chest of toys, a desk with small bookshelf filled with books. I closed my eyes I asked my self the question of who I was, and I received an answer in the form of memories of this body

My name is Damien Salvatore, and I know it sounds like similar to the guy from the vampire diaries, but sorry no relation. My parent's names are Fredrick and Samantha.

My dad is a cop, and my mom is a doctor.

My parents loved me, but because of their work I am often left with a babysitter.

Holding my head in my hands in the hope that my head would stop spinning from the rush of memories ended and I sighed in relief that I wouldn't have to flounder to remember things.

The Damien before me was a quiet and studious child who loved reading books rather then spend time with other children.

Taking another deep breath, I concentrated on the magic with in me, I saw three representations of magics with in my mindscape, a book, a DNA helix, and a wand in a sphere. As I focused on the book, I was given an overview of what I could do with libromancy.

First off, you can't pull anything from a book that can't fit through the open book.

Drawing something from a book uses up some of the collective belief energy in that book. This causes the book to Char and that Charing only perceptible to libriomancers and resembles scorching or burns. Over time, books slowly regenerate from charring, as people read them and refill the belief. This can take decades. You can also travel into the book of your choice.

With that done I focused on the DNA helix and learned several spells. 1) Bio scan: scan anything biological and receive information about it. 2) Modify: modify biological material.

And finally, the wand in the sphere. I was given the ability to feel my magical core where I found not one core but three as in for each form magic, I had there was a separate magical core. However, they were all connected to each other with my wizarding core being the biggest with a connection towards the others.

"Holly crap. I don't think this was supposed to be like this."

'Ok, I have to take a deep breath and concentrate on what is important.'

I was in the world of "Harry Potter" and in the next 6 years I would receive a letter to Hogwarts. In these 6 years I would have to prepare my self and maybe even help out the main characters in this world.

Checking the time and seeing that it was 6 am. I decided that it would be good to see what kind of books I currently had access to.

As I turned on the desk lam, the light revealed several educational books, and several books that I would have thought would belong to some one a bit older. The fist two books in the "His Dark Materials" series, several Dresden files books, among other books.

I decided to set a goal in this life. Because in approximately ten years the "second wizarding war" was going to start and I would have to gain enough power to survive.

I would have to experiment with my magics and maybe even take down some of the 'death eaters'.

Now what is the current date? After a bit of thought I was certain that it was the second of July 2015. That would give me two months before I would have to start elementary school.

Do I want to help Harry? Should I set my father on to his family?

I know that he has been in hell for 4 years, am I a good person? Or do I want to be self serving? With an aggravated sigh I decided that I would try to be a good person. And that would mean that I will have to try and help Harry Potter.

To my knowledge he lives on number 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging Surrey. What is my address?

After I asked myself that question I got up from the desk and left my room in search of an envelope with our address, after 10 minutes of searching I found my address: 7 Holmwood Cl, Harrow.

And now I must convince my parents to take me to Privet Drive.

Over the next few weeks I succeeded in being able to get to touch my magic and I began to experiment by trying to will small objects to either float or to try and pull them towards me. I also got my parents to agree to travel to Little Whinging, and this Saturday we were going there.

Saturday morning, I got up, did my physical/magical exercises, which consisted of moving my magic into my muscles while I exercised for half an hour and after that i would spend another half hour on trying to move objects with my magic.

I was exited because today we would go and hopefully, I would be able to see Harry and sick my father on his relatives.

By 9 am we were in the park near Privet drive, and as I played in the park, I moved closer towards #4 and there I saw Harry Potter working in the front yard while his cousin pelted him with rocks.

Seeing that I retreated, grabbed my dad and let him observe how Harry was treated. After a minute of that my dad was angry, but I held him back. Two minutes later Harry's uncle came out and began yelling at him.

"Freak, I told you to finish the front yard half an hour ago. Your useless just like your deadbeat parents!"

With that he grabbed him by his neck and began dragging him into the house.

At this point I released my Dad and began to follow him. When he reached the door, I tapped him on his leg and took out his police badge from my pocket. He blinked at me collected him self and quietly told me that we would talk about this at home.

I decided to move towards the side of the door so that I would not be spotted immediately. I saw my Dad nod at me and knock on the door. After a few moments the door was opened and a woman with one of the longest necks came out. I recognized her as Petunia Dursley.

"Hello, my name is Frederick Salvatore and I am a police officer. I was just passing by and I noticed that one of the residents of this house physically dragging a child inside. I would like to make sure that that boy is OK and that he is being treated well. May I come in?"

Petunia was stunned and couldn't find any words and just gestured to come in. She headed inside and my dad followed her in and came in behind them.

As they were taking about what my father noticed, I moved towards the cupboard under the stairs. I noticed that the cupboard door wasn't closed, so I gently opened the door and there I saw Harry Potter rolled into a ball on a threadbare blanket. I yelled for my Dad to come over. When he reached me and saw where the boy was found he was furious. And immediately called the police and after that he called my mother who was still in the park.

And thus, I got Harry Potter out of the hell he was in. It took three weeks to fast track Harry's adoption into my family. The Dursley's were sent to prison while their son was placed into foster care system, hopefully Dudley will grow up to be a descent person.

Harry Potter was an emotionally damaged child, he didn't know his name, he shied away from human contact. I asked my parents if Harry could share my bedroom, that way he would get used to human contact and that he would start healing the emotional trauma.

As all of this was happening, I was still training my body and magic every day, a month had passed since I woke up in this body and I can definitely say that the exercises helped my body and magical cores. My wizards core had increased from about the size of a water droplet to about an eight of a tea spoon which was an increase of 12 and a half times in just a month and that does not include the other 2 cores which had a minor increase of 2 times as I didn't have enough power to even use their respective scan spells.

With Harry now sharing my room I would have to ether slow down my training or include him, and I think that if I include him that will benefit the both of us.

Please read and review as this is my first story


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Life in the Salvatore family changed for the better with the addition of Harry, it was livelier.

My parents were spent a bit more time at home. There was still two weeks before we would have to start elementary. After finding out that Harry's education was lacking, I began improving his reading writing and math skills. Thus the end of august was spent with me and my new brother exercising our minds in addition to our bodies and magic. By September I had enough magic in my Bio core to try a scanning spell and with my first cast I found that I would have to improve my knowledge in the sciences. Sure the spell gave the information about what I scanned. The problem was that was that what would I do with that information. The other fact was that the bio scan could give me the approximate measure of a wizards core. I found that out when I scanned Harry. He had two cores, his and the Soul shard in his scar.

Harry's core was nearly 100 times bigger then mine from the start but it was being leached of by the soul shard, I also found that there were several bindings on his core. So in the end he was left with a core that was slightly less then what I had after a month of exercise.

So in gaming terms I started out with 1 magical point in each of my cores and after a month I had about 14 magical points, and at the end of the second month that doubled. The bio scan took up about 10 points.

The spell to modify biology felt like I would need 10 times the amount of magic then I had now. That would be about 200 points.

With school starting soon meant that there would be less time to train. How ever hopefully Harry would be able to improve socially and gain confidence I him self.

The first month of school was extremely boring for me. However for my brother everything was a shock.

On the first day he spent nearly the entire time glued to my side. In order to help him I had to force my self to go out and 'internal shiver' speak with other children. I would have rather spent time reading books, but in order to help heal Harry I introduced both of us and tried to play with the other children.

Over the month Harry opened up to the other children and I could almost see the emotional damage be repaired. Our physical training slowed down however I increased the amount of studying that we did by nearly 3 times.

Thus by the end 2005 both of us had studied enough to pass out of the first year of school. I did not want to ruin Harry's connections to his new friends thus we would still go to school like normal, but continue to improve out knowledge.

Harry and I enjoyed the holidays we spent them together as a family. On January 1st I told my brother that I would be able to slowly start to improve his body by healing the damage that his relatives caused him.

To start I asked my parents to buy several vine plants for our room. Those plants I had to modify so that their growth would be accelerated. I placed them on the window sill and directed a tendril of each plant out of the window and down into the ground so that there would be enough minerals and soil for the growth. That plant would be used as additional organic matter so that I would not have to stress either of our bodies.

The plants growth was spectacular, especially when I connected its root network with that of the other tree's in the neighborhood. This way the secret of magic would be safe, plus the plants in our area were looking extremely healthy.

I healed Harry's malnutrition first as that was a major problem for his body. That took several days as I syphoned of excess minerals and nutrients from the connected plant biome into him. After that I told him that we would have to wait for a week and see how his body and magic reacted to the healing.

While we waited to see if there were any negative side-effects to my magic, I was continuously improving the super plant by connecting it with the trees and bushes on the periphery of its root systems range. I also had to force it to move its root system lower so that it would not negatively impact the soil around it and so that it would also have enough water. After a bit of thought I had to modify some parts of the plant so that they would slowly improve the soil quality by periodically releasing excess nutrients back into the ground.

After a week I scanned Harry once again and seeing that there were no side-effects I began repairing and strengthening his skeletal system. I knew that I wanted to help him, and I was helping him, however I was also using him as an experimental test subject, as when I improved him and when there were no negative side-effects I would apply the improvement on to myself. I knew that that was a horrible excuse, but my thought was that I could easily reverse the modification on him, but if I used an untested mod on myself and there was a problem I might not have enough time to reverse it.

The repair of Harry's bones took much longer as I did not have an excess amount of calcium on hand thus I told him that it would be a several month long project as I would have to find and grow the required plants that would balance the production of minerals with the rejuvenation of the soil.

I think that I might want to try and get as many plant species as possible so that I could try to improve the air quality, and maybe even try to process pollution. But that would be a long-term project.

While the super plant was spreading and adding trees and bushes to itself, I was trying to see if I had enough magic power to withdraw an item from a book. The item that I was looking forward to acquiring was the **_subtle knife_** from the "His Dark Materials" trilogy. I was hoping to use this knife to travel to the multiverse, or at least to travel to the worlds of the books, that way I could jump into a book and if I find it useful make a portal so that I could travel back and forth without losing access to the book.

I grabbed the second book in the series and finding the place where the knife was described I gathered my magic, concentrated on the knife with its sheath and reached into the book. The feeling was disconcerting I could feel the magic draining from me at a sustainable rate. Moving my hand around a bit I found the knife and began drawing it out. Immediately I could see the book begin to char, the pages began aging and several places began looking like they were being burnt. When I finally pulled the knife out the book blackened, and I knew that I would not be able to use it for a very long time.


End file.
